


Divergence

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blanket Permission, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Parallel Universes, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Dominion weapon throws Garak into an alternate universe.  Most things are the same, but there are some significant differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergence

Garak checked the readout on the console of his ship. There had been Dominion activity in the area, and he didn’t want to be caught unawares.

He didn’t normally leave the station alone, and especially not in a runabout, but the _Defiant_ had been needed elsewhere, and his contact on Cardassia had insisted he come alone.

He’d met with the contact on an unremarkable moon in the Castari system, and what he’d had to say was disturbing. There were rumors that the Dominion was developing a new weapon, one that could annihilate ships without a trace. The contact was fairly low-level, so he didn’t have any concrete information on what the weapon was, what its power source was, or how to defend against it, and since no ships had survived it, the Federation Alliance had no intelligence regarding it. He needed to get back to make his report.

There was a nebula nearby. He made a wide circle around it, since the runabout’s sensors couldn’t penetrate the interference. He’d…

The red-alert klaxon sounded as the ship rocked. The viewscreen showed a Jem’Hadar battle cruiser emerging from the nebula. Before he could return fire, there was a blinding flash of light, and he lost consciousness.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When he came to the ship was adrift off Deep Space Nine. He groaned, sat up and checked the navigational computer. Sure enough, he’d been thrown nearly six light years from where he’d started. Was that what the new Dominion weapon did? Was that why there had been no sign of the ships? But why hadn’t they returned? Was it possible they’d been thrown so far that they couldn’t get back?

He shook off his thoughts and hailed the station. “ _Rubicon_ to Deep Space Nine. Request permission to dock.”

“Acknowledged, _Rubicon._ You’re cleared for docking at Runabout Pad E.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As he headed out of the airlock, he was overcome with a wave of disorientation, probably the result of the weapon. Maybe he should go to the Infirmary and get it looked at. No, he needed to make his report. He headed to his quarters to drop his things.

He entered his quarters, dropped his bag on the floor, and was surprised to hear a pleased, “Garak! You’re home early!”

The next thing he knew, Julian Bashir had bounded up to him and kissed him on the mouth.

He froze. What in the Frozen Waste was going on? Why was Bashir in his quarters? More to the point, why was he _kissing_ him?

After a moment Bashir drew back. “Garak? Is something wrong?”

Then Garak noticed something decidedly strange. Rather than wearing medical blue, Bashir wore red. And it looked very much as though there were an extra pip on his collar. A solid one. “ _Commander_ Bashir?”

He looked confused. “Yes, I got promoted last year, don’t you remember?”

An alternate universe. That was the only explanation. Not the one that Major Kira, Doctor Bashir, and Captain Sisko had been to, thankfully, but an alternate universe nonetheless. And _this_ Bashir was apparently a commander, and in a relationship with his counterpart.

“Commander,” he said carefully. “Who commands this station?”

Bashir looked even more concerned. “Garak, are you all right? Did something happen at the conference?”

Conference? “Humor me, Doc–Commander.”

“Captain Sisko, of course. And Colonel Shakaar.”

“Shakaar?” The First Minister of Bajor?

“Shakaar Nerys. Garak, what’s happened?”

“I think you’d better take me to see them, Commander. You see, I’m not your Elim Garak.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“And I thought I’d been thrown back to the station, but apparently the weapon caused me to cross over to this universe. That’s why all of the ships have disappeared. The same thing must have happened to them. I didn’t even realize that I was in another universe until I encountered Commander Bashir. And may I suggest you take a look at the docking protocols? I’m sure the Constable wouldn’t approve of such lax security.”

“Constable?” Colonel Shakaar looked just like Major Kira, except for the rank insignia.

“Constable Odo.” Sisko and Shakaar looked blank. “Who’s the Chief of Security on the station?”

“Commander Eddington,” Sisko replied.

“Eddington? But he was killed after he joined the Maquis!”

“Maquis?”

“Resistance fighters. The Federation and Cardassia established a peace treaty after the Federation-Cardassian War, which established a demilitarized zone, and dictated that control of some Federation colony planets would be given to Cardassia. The inhabitants of those planets took exception to this, and formed a rebellion.”

“I see. Our treaty with the Cardassians didn’t require an exchange of colonies, so the Maquis never formed here.”

“Captain, since it seems this universe is different from my own in several significant ways; do you think you could send me a file on the recent history of the Federation?”

“Of course.”

“And dossiers on the crew?”

Sisko hesitated.

“Nothing classified, or personal, just service records and current rank and position.”

“All right.” Sisko paused. “And I think you’d better report to the Infirmary, to make sure the crossing didn’t leave any ill effects. I’ll send someone to conduct you to quarters afterwards.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Even though he had seen him in a command uniform not half an hour ago, Garak still expected Bashir to be in the Infirmary, and was surprised to see Dax instead.

“Commander?”

She grinned at him. “Technically, although usually people call me ‘Doctor.’”

“I’ll stick with ‘Commander’ if it’s all the same to you.”

She nodded sympathetically. “I imagine this must be quite disorienting for you.”

“You have no idea.” Bashir had kissed him. He was still trying to come to terms with that. And since Bashir was in his quarters, it was evident that it was a serious relationship. How had that happened? His Bashir was completely uninterested in anything of the sort, and would probably be appalled if Garak suggested it.

She took out a tricorder and began scanning him. “Well, it’s obvious you’re not from this universe. There are two quantum signatures in your body, one matching this universe, and one different. I’m surprised you’re not having side effects.”

“I have been feeling disoriented.”

“This should help with that,” she said, retrieving a hypo and pressing it to his arm. “Well, most of your atoms match this universe’s signature; it’s only some that don’t.”

“Will I be able to get back?”

She shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I’m a doctor, not a quantum field specialist. For that you need an engineer.”

An engineer. “Is Chief O’Brien on this station?”

“He is, but you’re not going to talk to him now. Your blood pressure and heart rate are elevated, and there’s high levels of epinephrine and norepinephrine in your system. Get some rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“I don’t think–”

She glared at him. “Don’t make me say it again.”

He sighed. “Fine. The Captain said something about sending someone to conduct me to quarters?”

She nodded. “Dax to Miral. Report to the Infirmary, please.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Miral” turned out to be a Bajoran security officer, who seemed to not know how to treat him. Garak saw suspicion warring with respect warring with wariness on her features. The suspicion and wariness were probably either because he was Cardassian or because he was from another universe. The respect unnerved him. On DS9 the only Bajoran who gave him anything resembling respect was Major Kira, and even it was laced with a sense of “just as long as I can keep an eye on you.” He wondered again what his counterpart did in this universe. Bashir had mentioned a conference–was he some sort of scientist?

“Your quarters.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

He entered to find standard guest quarters–a table and three chairs and a sofa in the main area, a replicator and a computer, a viewport in the wall, a ‘fresher and sonic shower in an alcove and a bed and closet in the next room. He saw his bag deposited on the floor near the bed. Who had brought that here? Commander Bashir? More likely another security officer. He looked through it to make sure everything was still there.

He noticed that the “Unread Message” light on the computer terminal was blinking. He accessed the message and found a note from Captain Sisko with the files he had requested. He scanned quickly through the early history of the Federation. From what he could see, it was virtually identical to his universe. More recent history though…the Occupation of Bajor had happened here as well, although it had ended fifteen years ago rather than five. The peace treaty between the Federation and Cardassia was still in effect; there was no mention of the Maquis. The Federation had made contact with the Dominion, and there were Jem’Hadar and Vorta bases on various uninhabited planets throughout the sector. There was no alliance between Cardassia and the Dominion; the Cardassian military was fighting the Dominion with the Federation and the Klingons. The Federation had never abandoned DS9. It seemed this universe was much more fortunate than his own.

He moved to the personnel files. The first one he looked at was the one for his counterpart. His jaw nearly hit the floor. _Legate?!_ That was ridiculous! And liaison to the Cardassian government? He scanned it quickly. This Elim Garak had never been exiled, and had left the Obsidian Order for a career in government. He’d been living on the station as liaison to Cardassia for ten years, and with the Dominion threat his role had grown. He wondered why they hadn’t given the job to Dukat.

Curious, he looked to see if there was a file for Dukat. There was. He was still a Gul, and a military advisor to the Federation Alliance. Interesting.

Next he looked up Bashir. Commander Julian Subatoi Bashir. Strategic Operations Officer. He had been on the station for five years. He had various commendations for valor in the war, and had been promoted twice, as he had had the same rank as Doctor Bashir when he’d come on the station. Interesting. He peered at the file again, looking for a mention of genetic enhancement. Of course, even if it wasn’t there, that didn’t mean it hadn’t happened. Maybe this Bashir had simply managed to keep it a secret. Ah, there it was, in a footnote at the bottom.

He recalled that Dax had said that Chief O’Brien was on the station. He called up the file. Miles Edward O’Brien. Chief Petty Officer in charge of Starfleet Operations. No mention of Setlik III, or his war record. There was also no listing of family on board, but it was possible Captain Sisko hadn’t thought that significant enough to include.

“Computer, locate Keiko O’Brien.”

“There is no such person on board the station.”

So. It was possible she was on Bajor, or off somewhere because of the war, but Garak thought it far more likely that this O’Brien had never married.

He opened the file for Captain Sisko. Under relations were listed “Ensign Jacob Calvin Sisko,” and also “Kasidy Yates Sisko.” So, Chief O’Brien wasn’t married then, and Jake was an Ensign. And apparently this universe’s Sisko was married to Kasidy Yates.

He was about to open another file when his door buzzed. Wondering who would be visiting him here, he called “Come.”

The doors opened to reveal Commander Bashir. “Commander! Come in!”

“Hello, Garak.” The commander stepped inside, seeming ill-at-ease.

“Is there something I can do for you?”

He hesitated. “Well, I was thinking, since you…that is he…” He growled in frustration before continuing, “ _Legate_ Garak won’t be back for two more days, and you don’t really know anyone here, I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me.”

Garak stared at him in surprise. This was the last thing he’d expected.

“I mean, I know you don’t know me, either, and who knows how much contact you have with my alternate, I understand if you don’t want to–”

Garak cut him off. “Commander, I’d be delighted. Doctor Bashir and I often shared lunch in the past, although lately there hasn’t been time.”

The commander smiled, looking just like Doctor Bashir. “Quark’s? Or the Replimat?”

“The Replimat, if you don’t mind. Quark is here, too?”

“Of course! He’s been here longer than I have!”

“Still a problem to Security?”

“You have no idea.”

Garak smiled. “Apparently some things span universes.”

The commander grinned back at him.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As they were walking down the Promenade, a small boy, about four years old, cannoned into Garak and fell down.

Garak helped him up, and looked at him in surprise. The boy was obviously part Klingon, but had pale skin and spots.

“Kurn!” Garak looked over to see Worf, dressed in science blue. The boy hurriedly scuttled over to him. Worf approached.

“My apologies, Legate. I have told him not to run on the Promenade.”

“Quite all right, Commander,” Garak replied, electing not to correct the misconception about his identity. He watched them walk away, bemused.

“Who was that?” he asked Bashir.

“Isn’t Commander Worf on your station?”

“Yes, he is. I meant the boy.”

“His son, Kurn Idaris.”

“Dax is his mother?”

“Mm-hm.”

“But that’s impossible! That boy looked almost four years old, and they’ve just gotten married!”

“Maybe in your universe. Here, they got married soon after Worf came to the station. Kurn is only two, but Klingons mature faster than most other species.”

“Ah, yes, I’d forgotten.”

They had reached the Replimat, which looked the same as on his DS9. He froze when he saw someone sitting at a nearby table.

Bashir saw his expression. “Garak? What’s wrong? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost.”

He swallowed. “I have.” He pointed to the girl sitting nearby.

Bashir’s brow furrowed. “Ziyal? What about her?”

He collected his thoughts. “In my universe, she’s dead. Killed while we were trying to retake the station from the Cardassians.”

“Oh,” Bashir said softly, then, “The Cardassians took over the station?”

Garak shook his head. “Dukat. Ziyal spent many years in a Breen prison camp. Dukat and Kira went looking for survivors of a lost Cardassian ship and found her. Dukat was going to kill her, but Kira convinced him not to. He took her back to Cardassia and he was demoted. The Klingons had invaded Cardassia, and he decided to fight them on his own. Ziyal ended up living on the station.” He paused. “Then Dukat made a deal to make Cardassia part of the Dominion–”

“He didn’t!” Bashir sounded appalled.

“He did. Then the Dominion took over the station. Right before we retook the station, he wanted her to leave with him, and she said she belonged with us. Damar killed her as a traitor.” The bitterness welled up again. “A traitor! She was innocent, a child, and he killed her!”

Bashir squeezed his arm. “I’m sorry.”

Garak waved him off. “It’s not important.”

Bashir looked as though he thought otherwise, but thankfully didn’t pursue the subject.

They got their food and sat down. Bashir looked at him for so long that Garak became uncomfortable.

“Do you mind?”

Bashir started. “Oh. Oh, I’m sorry! It’s just that you look just like him.”

There didn’t seem to be anything to say to this.

“I’m…sorry. About earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it, Commander. It was a natural assumption.”

“So, you and the doctor…you’re not…”

“No, we’re not.” Garak said this flatly, with no emotional coloring.

“Why not?” Garak just looked at him, and he flushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“You and the Legate are different people than he and I.”

It wasn’t an answer. But Garak could see that, unlike the doctor, this Bashir was perceptive enough to read between the lines. He hadn’t told him about his status on DS9, or the fact that he’d like a relationship with Bashir very much, if there weren’t political as well as personal ramifications, but he could tell that Bashir knew he wanted one and something was stopping him.

“So what have you found out about our universe?”

“What makes you think I’ve ‘found out’ anything, Commander?”

He grinned. “If my Garak found himself in another universe, you can be damn sure he’d find out everything he could as quick as possible. I assume you’re no different.”

“A valid assumption.” And he outlined what he had learned from his conversations with Sisko, Shakaar and Dax, and from the records Sisko sent him.

“The Colonel…she’s married to the First Minister of Bajor?”

Bashir nodded. “They have a three-year-old daughter, Etana, who lives on Bajor.”

“And Jake Sisko is an Ensign? In my universe he didn’t want to have anything to do with Starfleet; that was Nog’s dream.”

Bashir nodded. “He works in Security. Just recently got out of the Academy. And Nog’s in Starfleet here, too, he’s an Ensign as well.”

“Hm.”

“What about in your universe?”

So Garak gave him the background on the Federation, Cardassia and Bajor, and their conflict with the Dominion, as well as telling about the personnel on the station. The commander was a good listener, and he knew when to ask questions. He didn’t ask about the one notable omission; Garak himself. Perhaps he was used to the Legate being secretive, or perhaps he sensed that Garak didn’t want to talk about it.

He was surprised to hear there was not only a changeling on the station, but that he was well-respected.

“The Constable is quite good at his job, and recently he has helped us with measures to locate Founder infiltrators. He’s been on the station since before the Occupation ended.”

“Fifteen years?” The Commander interjected.

Garak shook his head, and reminded him, “The Occupation ended only five years ago. He didn’t know where he came from until recently, and when he found out what his people were like, he was appalled.”

Bashir looked unconvinced. “I wouldn’t trust a changeling as Chief of Security.”

“And yet you trust Commander Eddington,” Garak shot back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Merely that in my universe he defected from Starfleet to join the Maquis.”

“Those are the people whose planets were turned over to the Cardassians and they fought back, right?”

Garak nodded.

“Can’t say I blame them,” the commander said.

“Perhaps not, but they killed thousands of people before they were stopped.”

“Hm.”

“Well, Commander, thank you for the lunch, but I need to talk to Chief O’Brien to see about getting home.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

O’Brien didn’t look any different here, but the way he treated Garak differed greatly. He was wary of him, but he also treated him with respect, shaking his hand when they met.

“I did a scan of your ship. Near as I can tell, that weapon was programmed to send whatever it hit into another universe. I think it’s random which one they get thrown into, since you’re the first person we got.”

“Can I get back?”

“See, that’s the thing. The shifting wasn’t perfect; some of your ship’s atoms still have a signature from your universe, but it’s disappearing.”

“What?!”

“I did two scans, and there were fewer atoms with the original signature the second time.”

“How long before they all match this universe?”

“Four, maybe five days.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, I recorded the other signature. I might be able to rig up a phase generator to take you back to your universe, put the data in, so you go to the right place, but if the shifting in signatures doesn’t stop, you may end up not matching the quantum signature of your universe when you get back. No telling what that’ll do.”

“Even if I get back, won’t the shifting continue?”

O’Brien shrugged. “Maybe. Of course, it might reverse itself. It could be the atoms are changing to match the dominant signature, which means they’ll change back once you’re back on your version of the station.”

“How long will it take you to make the phase generator?”

“Shouldn’t take more than two or three days.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Over the next two days Garak kept mostly to himself. The Chief sent updates on his progress on the phase generator, and Dax scanned him several more times. Each time the amount of atoms matching his own universe’s signature had decreased.

Commander Bashir dropped by for lunch every day, and Garak wondered why he bothered. Was he merely a curiosity to him, a visitor from another universe, or was it something else?

He found the commander surprisingly easy to talk to, and several times had to stop himself from revealing things he hadn’t meant to. He didn’t tell Bashir about his status as an exile; he was obscurely ashamed of the fact that his counterpart in this universe was so much more successful. Despite the differences in uniform, there were times when Garak forgot that this was not the man he knew. He had some of the same mannerisms as Doctor Bashir, and although he was more mature and less inclined to say things without thinking, looking back on how much the doctor had changed since he’d first met him, Garak couldn’t help but think that this was because of circumstances–perhaps his counterpart’s steadying influence.

On his third afternoon on the alternate station, his door buzzed. Expecting Commander Bashir, he opened the door, and found himself face to face with…himself.

It was extremely disconcerting. Except for his uniform, the man standing at the door was identical to him. He wondered if Kira or O’Brien had gone through this sort of disorientation when they met their counterparts in the Mirror Universe.

“May I come in?”

Garak stepped back hastily, aware he’d been staring. “Yes, of course, Legate.”

His double waved a hand. “Please, I think we can dispense with the titles, don’t you?”

“I’d rather not. Calling you ‘Garak’ or ‘Elim’ would just be too…surreal.”

His double laughed. “As you wish. Julian told me you got here two days ago.”

“Yes, that’s right. Did he also tell you that we’ve been having lunch?”

His double chuckled. “Yes, he did mention that. I suppose he thought you’d be lonely on a station where you didn’t know anyone.”

Garak snorted. But wasn’t that what the doctor had done, after all? Befriended a lonely exile who everyone else either despised or ignored? He shook the thought off.

“So you came here to meet your counterpart?”

“When will I get a chance like this again? I’d like to hear what your life has been like. What do you do on the station?”

Garak debated refusing to answer the question, but if he couldn’t tell his own counterpart, who could he tell? “I’m a tailor.”

“A what?” His double looked skeptical.

“I’ve been on the station since before the Occupation ended–that was five years ago. I was forced to stay there after the rest of my people withdrew.”

“Why?”

“I was a member of the Obsidian Order, under Enabran Tain. I betrayed him.”

“I see. So you stayed aboard the station.” His double didn’t ask for details, sensing that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Yes. Lately I’ve been helping to crack Cardassian codes in the war against the Dominion.”

“But Cardassia is fighting against the Dominion.” The Legate looked puzzled.

“Maybe here they are. In my universe Dukat was demoted and ostracized for having a half-Bajoran daughter, and handed Cardassia over to the Dominion to regain power.”

His double looked sickened. He tried several times to say something, and finally managed, “But that’s…that’s _treason!_ ”

Garak nodded. There was no greater sin for a Cardassian. Even murder was not considered so severe as a betrayal of the state. “At least. It didn’t work, the Cardassians and the Dominion were ejected from Deep Space Nine, Ziyal was killed, and he went mad. Well, madder.”

“I can’t see how anyone would do that.”

“He was Prefect of Bajor during the Occupation, and he never got over the fact that he had to withdraw. Once he was stripped of his rank, I suppose he decided that he didn’t care anymore.”

“So you were on the station since the Occupation, and Julian came, what, five years ago?”

He nodded. “I originally introduced myself to him because there was a conspiracy to destroy the wormhole, and he seemed like the only one who would be likely to listen to me; he was considerably more naïve in those days.”

His counterpart nodded.

“It was quite amusing actually. He was intrigued that ‘the spy’ was talking to him, not to say terrified, trying not to show it and failing miserably. But I saw he had considerable potential, not to mention the fact that he was the only one on the station who seemed to care about me at all. We ended up having lunch every week and discussing literature.”

“You never agreed, did you?” This was obviously a rhetorical question.

He smiled. “No, but the debates were highly enjoyable nonetheless. The doctor has proven his worth on several occasions, and I like to think that with my help he has become more discerning, although he can still only see through my lies when I want him to.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that. If he’s anything like Commander Bashir…”

“All right, he can tell I’m lying, but he still can’t tell what the truth is.”

“Why do you lie at all?”

He shrugged. “At first it was because that’s what he expected; later it became a sort of game. And I suppose I don’t trust easily.”

“Being in the Order will do that. But you don’t trust anyone?”

“I trust Dr. Bashir more than anyone else, but there are still things I don’t want him to know.”

“Like the fact that you’re attracted to him.”

He shrugged again, uncomfortably. “What good would it do? In the beginning I made it obvious that I was interested, and he never responded.”

“How obvious?”

“What do you mean?”

His counterpart shook his head. “Commander Bashir was just as oblivious. I didn’t get together with him until I asked him outright.”

“You _asked_ him?!”

His double smiled slyly. “Hardly the elaborate plots and subterfuges the Order favors, but it seems to have worked, where your approach failed. Why don’t you ask him when you get back?”

“Because in the first place I don’t know if I’m even going to _get_ back. Chief O’Brien hasn’t ever done anything like this before, and the runabout may blow itself to pieces!”

“And in the second place?” his double prompted gently.

“It’s fine for you, you’re respected. If you’d offended Commander Bashir you’d still have plenty of friends. But I was an exile; everyone on the station except Dr. Bashir either ignored me, held me in contempt, or kept an eye on me to make sure I didn’t betray them to the Cardassians. Even now, they haven’t really accepted me. They may appreciate what I do for them, some of them might even respect me, but I’m not one of them. I won’t risk the only real friendship I’ve got.” He stopped, aware that he’d said far more than he’d meant to. He didn’t mention the fact that Bashir was spending far more time with Chief O’Brien lately than he was with him; he already sounded bitter; he didn’t need to sound jealous as well.

His counterpart shrugged. “It’s your decision, of course.”

Just then the comm on the wall beeped. “O’Brien to Garak.”

His counterpart cocked an eyeridge. “I think that’s for you.”

He hit the switch on the wall unit. “Yes, Chief?”

“The phase generator’s been connected to your ship. You can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“What do I need to do?”

“There’s a switch to turn on the generator. The coordinates have already been programmed in. It needs neutrinos to activate the shift.”

“Neutrinos?”

“Yeah. You’ll have to enter the wormhole and turn on the generator once you’re inside. It should put you back in your own universe, hopefully either close to the station, or where you were originally hit.”

 _So I risk coming out on top of a Dominion ship._ “You don’t know?”

“Hey, nothing like this has ever been done before!” The Chief sounded defensive. “And there’s no way to tell if it’ll work even once it’s done. I mean, you can’t exactly send us a message.” Garak could tell how much that rankled; he supposed he understood. The Chief O’Brien Garak knew had been called upon to do all manner of impossible things, including moving the entire station using only six thrusters, but he had always been able to see if it worked. This time there would be no way to know if he’d gotten Garak back to his own universe in a place where he could get back to his DS9, if he stranded him halfway across the galaxy, threw him into a different universe or destroyed the ship. No matter how he felt about Garak, that would be bound to annoy him if he was anything like his counterpart.

“I understand, Chief. I’ll head to Docking Port Three directly. Oh, and thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” came the grudging reply. Garak smiled and closed the connection.

“Well, it has been nice talking with you, but I believe that’s my cue to leave.”

Garak was surprised. “You’re not seeing me off?”

His double gave an enigmatic smile. “No, on the whole, I think not.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After making sure he hadn’t left anything in his quarters Garak headed to Docking Port Three to board his ship. To his surprise, he found Commander Bashir waiting for him.

“Garak. I…I wanted to wish you luck.”

“Thank you, Commander.”

“Not just with the crossing, I mean with the Dominion…I know things are worse in your universe…and with Dr. Bashir.”

He sighed. “Commander…”

“I know, I know, you aren’t going to tell him, and you don’t want to talk about it. But will you at least _think_ about it?”

“Fine, I’ll think about it.” _At some point. Briefly._

The Commander fidgeted, seeming ill-at-ease. “Was there something else, Commander?”

“Well, yes…I mean,” he stopped, then abruptly stepped up to him and kissed him.

 _What in…_ Garak moved to push him away, but something stopped him. The kiss lasted for a long moment, then the commander stepped back.

“Would you care to explain that?” he asked, trying to glare and failing.

“I…I don’t know!”

“If it was some sort of gesture of pity…”

Bashir looked aghast. “God, no!”

“Then _why?_ ”

“Think of it as incentive.”

Garak cocked an eyeridge. “Incentive?”

“To tell him. When you get back to your own universe.”

Garak snorted. “Does the Legate know you’re here?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact he told me you were leaving, since it seemed like you weren’t going to say goodbye.”

Garak felt a pang of guilt, and pushed it away. “I can’t imagine he’ll be too pleased about this.”

Bashir dismissed his concern. “Oh, he won’t mind.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. “I’d better go.”

The commander nodded. “Goodbye Garak. And good luck.”

“Goodbye, Commander,” he replied, and entered the airlock.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He piloted the ship toward the wormhole, and as it opened he flicked the switch embedded in the control console. There was a whirring noise, and the ship began to shake. Just as he was convinced that something had gone wrong, the ship somehow moved…sideways…while at the same time staying in one place, he felt a violent sense of vertigo, and then he saw the station in front of him.

He hailed them. “ _Rubicon_ to Deep Space Nine. Request permission to dock.”

“Acknowledged, _Rubicon_. You’re cleared for docking at Runabout Pad C.”

 _So far so good._ He docked the ship, collected his things and headed toward the Habitat Ring.

“Garak!”

He looked around at the familiar voice, to see Bashir… _Doctor_ Bashir…heading toward him.

 _It worked. Too bad I can’t thank the Chief._ “Julian, _var’ain!_ ” The endearment slipped out before he could stop it, and he froze, appalled at the lapse. He spent three days in a universe where people accepted the relationship and the next thing he knew he was saying aloud what he’d always thought.

The doctor stopped, puzzled. “What did you call me?”

He tried to bluff it out. “Julian? That is your name, isn’t it?”

His brow furrowed. “No, the other thing. 'Vahrreyn…'”

He didn’t correct the pronunciation. “It’s nothing, Doctor.”

“But…”

“ _Doctor._ Let it go. Please.”

Bashir looked puzzled, but didn’t pursue it. Garak considered. The Cardassian computer on the station had had its language banks purged along with everything else, and most people on the station didn’t know much Kardasi. The only ones likely to know what the word meant were a few Bajorans who’d had close contact with Cardassians during the Occupation; he hoped Bashir wouldn’t think to ask them.

“You’re almost four days overdue. What happened?”

“It’s a long story, Doctor, and one which I will be glad to tell you once I’ve made my report to Captain Sisko and Col–Major Kira.”

“I’ll hold you to that. No trying to squirm out of it.”

Garak smiled at him. “Of course not, Doctor. What do you take me for?”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The captain and Major Kira had dozens of questions for him about the weapon and the alternate universe. He told them everything except the fact that his counterpart had been in a relationship with Bashir–he didn’t consider that any of their business. Finally they were satisfied.

“I’ll send the Chief down to scan the runabout and see if he can’t figure out the phase generator. We may have to make more of them, if we can’t find another way to counteract the weapon. And I’d like you to report to the Infirmary to see if your atoms have changed signature.”

“Of course, Captain. Doctor Bashir wanted to talk to me in any case. If you’ll excuse me,” and he got up from the table and headed to the Infirmary.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Once he got to the Infirmary Bashir accosted him. “Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Certainly, Doctor, but if you’ll run a scan on me while I tell you, I’d appreciate it.”

Bemused, Bashir took out his tricorder and ran it over him. His eyebrows shot up. “This isn’t possible!”

“What isn’t, Doctor?” Garak replied mildly.

“There are two distinct quantum signatures in your body!”

“Ah, yes, that. I assume it was because of the weapon.”

“Weapon?” Bashir didn’t wait for an answer, but bent back to his tricorder. “One signature matches this universe, but there’s not much left. The rest…I’ve never seen it before. It doesn’t match the alternate universe we know about…”

“No, this one was different.”

The doctor glared at him. “Garak, are you going to tell me what happened, or just drop infuriating hints all day?”

“My apologies, Doctor, but as I said, it’s rather a long story. I haven’t eaten yet today, would you care to discuss this over lunch?”

“Fine,” the doctor agreed, in a voice that said he thought Garak was stalling.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Once they were seated in the Replimat, Garak told him everything, starting with the meeting with his contact, although he left out his initial meeting with Commander Bashir, and their counterparts’ relationship. Bashir kept interrupting him.

“I didn’t realize I wasn’t on this station at first. As soon as I found out, I went to see Captain Sisko and Colonel Shakaar.”

Bashir’s brow furrowed. “Colonel Shakaar? Any relation to the First Minister?”

Garak smiled. “Yes, actually, his wife. Formerly Colonel Kira.”

Bashir gaped at him. “Kira was married to Shakaar?”

“Yes, and apparently they had a daughter.”

“What about Odo?”

“He wasn’t there.”

Bashir looked confused. “So who was Chief of Security?”

Garak sighed, wondering how long this conversation was going to take. “Commander Eddington.”

“ _Eddington?_ But…”

“There were several differences in this universe. The Maquis never existed, and the Cardassians weren’t allied with the Dominion; they were fighting with the Alliance. The Dominion wasn’t as much of a threat in that universe. Oh, and the Occupation ended fifteen years ago.”

Bashir nodded, and listened for a few more minutes, until…

“So… _Dax_ was the CMO of that station?” Bashir sounded incredulous.

“Yes. And she did a fairly good job, it seemed to me.”

Bashir seemed nonplussed, but let Garak continue.

“I reviewed the files Captain Sisko sent me. In that universe, Chief O’Brien wasn’t married, Captain Sisko was married to Captain Yates, and Jake was an Ensign working in Security.”

“Hm.” Bashir paused. “What about me? I mean my counterpart. If Dax was CMO…”

“Ah, yes, Commander Bashir.”

“ _Commander_ Bashir?!” The doctor stared at him in shock.

“That was my reaction. He was Strategic Operations Officer.”

“But Worf…”

“He might have been Science Officer, I’m not sure. I encountered him briefly; he didn’t realize I wasn’t from that universe.” Garak smiled briefly. “His son has a lot of energy.”

“Son…?”

“Kurn Idaris.”

“Idaris? That’s not a Klingon name.”

“No, actually I believe it was Trill.”

“But…”

“Apparently Dax and Worf were married longer in that universe.”

Bashir looked disgruntled. “Apparently.

“So what about your counterpart?” he continued.

“My counterpart left the Order for a career in government. He’s currently a Legate, living on the station as liaison to the Cardassian government.”

Bashir looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry.”

“Why be sorry, Doctor?” Garak replied breezily. “It’s true my counterpart is more fortunate than I am, in more ways than one, but there’s nothing I can do about that.”

Bashir nodded, then changed the subject. “So how’d you get back?”

“Their O’Brien rigged up a phase generator using my original quantum signature that shifted me back.”

Bashir smiled fondly. “Looks like Miles is just as capable in that universe.”

Garak made a noncommittal noise. “Satisfied?”

“I suppose so, although I’d like to run a few more scans on you to see if your quantum signature changes back.”

Garak sighed. “If you must.”

“Yes, I must,” the doctor said sternly. “I know you hate examinations, but nothing like this has happened before. I need to monitor you for ill effects.”

Garak sighed again. “All right. But after the scans are done, you’ll need an armed security detail to get me into the Infirmary again.”

Bashir rolled his eyes. “Are all Cardassians bad patients? Or just you?”

He smiled. “Why, Doctor, that would be telling.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He went in to the Infirmary for another scan the next day. It was slow; the only other people around were the Bajoran nurses.

Bashir finished the scan, and peered at his tricorder. “Hmm. Your quantum signature is mostly stabilized, but I’ll need to take another scan tomorrow.”

Garak nodded and moved to leave, but Bashir’s voice stopped him. “By the way, I looked up that word you used yesterday.”

He froze. The words had been casual, almost offhand, but he knew there was no way he was going to get out of this one. He turned back to face Bashir, who was looking at him in a way that told him he had better tell the truth this time.

“Where did you find it?” he demanded. “There’s hardly anyone left on the station who knows Kardasi!”

Bashir shrugged. “Federation language banks. There was an exchange of information, including linguistic data, during the period we were at peace with Cardassia.”

Garak cursed himself for forgetting that. “I see.”

The doctor gazed at him curiously. “ _Var’ain._ ” This time he pronounced it with the correct vowels, and even with the glottal stop in the middle. “Garak, why would you call me ‘dear one’?”

He was trapped. But he still tried to duck the question. “There’s something I haven’t told you about my time in the other universe.”

Bashir rolled his eyes. “I knew it!”

“I told you I didn’t realize at first that I wasn’t on this station…”

Bashir nodded, then, when he didn’t continue, prompted him rather impatiently, “Well?”

Garak sighed. “I first found out when I came to my quarters. Commander Bashir was there. He greeted me rather…enthusiastically.”

Bashir’s eyes narrowed. “Meaning what?”

“Meaning that he and my counterpart were in a relationship, and when I came in, he understandably assumed I was the Legate.”

Bashir looked at him in fascinated horror. “What did he do?”

“He kissed me. Rather thoroughly, I might add.”

Bashir stared at the ceiling, and turned in place. “I don’t _believe_ this!”

“I assure you, Doctor, it happened.”

Bashir waved a hand at him irritably. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I just can’t believe that I’m in a relationship with you in _any_ universe! It’s ridiculous!”

“Quite,” Garak replied, giving nothing away. At least this revelation had distracted Bashir from his question. “Now, if you are finished here, I need to get back to my shop.”

Bashir looked at him in bewilderment. “Garak, what–”

“Good day, Doctor.” And he strode out of the shop, ignoring Bashir’s pleas to wait.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He managed to avoid the doctor for two days, but on the third Bashir ambushed him on his way to his quarters.

“Garak!”

He pasted a pleasant smile onto his face. “Doctor, hello!”

Bashir looked at him sternly. “You never came in for that last scan.”

“Really, Doctor, is that absolutely necessary?”

Bashir crossed his arms and glared at him, refusing to back down. “Yes. It is. There were still some discrepancies in your atomic signature. Now come to the Infirmary so I can scan you.”

“Doctor, I’m very busy.”

“This won’t take long.” And Bashir took his arm and physically steered him in the direction of the Infirmary.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The doctor hadn’t said anything on the way to the Infirmary, and he ran the scan without speaking.

“Well, your atomic signature’s back to normal.”

“Splendid, now if you will excuse me–”

“Garak.”

“Doctor, as I said, I’m very busy, can’t this wait?”

“No.” Bashir crossed his arms. “Garak, what I said a few days ago, when you told me about our counterparts’ relationship–”

“No need to explain, Doctor, I quite understand. But they are different people, after all.”

“Will you just shut up and let me talk?”

Surprised, he did.

“I reacted like that because I didn’t think we’d get together in any universe.”

Garak narrowed his eyes at the phrasing. “Yes, so you said.”

“I assumed you’d be uncomfortable with the whole idea, but then I started thinking. You called me ‘dear one,’ and you said Legate Garak was more fortunate than you in more ways than one.” He paused, as if gathering his nerve. “Garak, do you _want_ a relationship with me?”

It would be so easy to lie. He could lie and Bashir wouldn’t realize and things could go back to the way they had been between them. With Bashir spending all his time with O’Brien, and Garak hardly seeing him. All he had to do was say “No.”

“Yes, Julian, I do.” He turned to leave, not looking at Bashir, but stopped at the hand on his shoulder.

They were in the surgery, and no one was around, but there were nurses in the next room. In spite of that, Bashir took hold of his shoulders and kissed him.

He froze, the knowledge that this was _Doctor_ Bashir, _his_ Bashir, kissing him, making him unable to react or even think. It was different from the kisses he’d got from Commander Bashir–the first had been the enthusiastic kiss of a man who had been parted from his lover, the second a wistful kiss, a farewell. This kiss…it was gentle, a harbinger of things to come. A beginning.

They broke and Bashir looked at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“My counterpart did suggest it.”

Bashir laughed. “Well, I’m glad one of you has some sense!”


End file.
